Spirits
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: RFSP Halloween Special! It's Halloween time again in South Park and with the usual excitement arrives a load of concerns. Kyle needs a date to the Halloween dance, Red wants to go to the dance with her new crush, Stan tries to get "Lorde" to play at the dance, Cartman and Wendy can't decide on a costume theme, and Kenny feels like he's being visited...by ghosts? RFSP episode 6.
1. Chapter 1

RFSP episode 6

Spirits

Synopsis: Halloween has arrived again in South Park and with it comes its own array of problems. Kyle needs a date to the Halloween dance that won't wind up breaking his heart, Stan tries to get Randy to play as Lorde for the dance, and Cartman and Wendy have a hard time deciding what they want their costume theme to be. And is it just Kenny's eyes, or are the ghosts of South Park's deceased suddenly starting to haunt him?

Spirits

Chapter 1-Dilemmas

 **A/N: And so here it is everyone! The 2015 Rad Fanon South Park Halloween Special! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that that idiot is your father, you know that Stan?"

The four boys were waiting at their usual bus stop one morning when the subject of Halloween came up. Cartman reminded everyone that Halloween was only a few days away and that they needed a plan that wouldn't involve what had happened the previous year.

"Yeah my dad can be pretty stupid, as just about everyone knows." Stan replied to Kyle's comment. "But I guess I've just gotten used to it now. I just hope he's learned his lesson about buying Blockbuster stores."

As was common, Kenny wasn't saying much of anything that morning. But something about his usually silent nature seemed a bit off to his three friends. Kenny stood completely still as if in a trance.

"Um…Kenny?"

Cartman began snapping his fingers in front of his face to try and get his attention.

"Kenny, wake up!" Cartman yelled as he began to lightly slap Kenny, eventually causing Kenny to shove it aside.

"Dude, uh…are you OK?" Kyle asked when Kenny finally came to.

("I'm not sure….") the boy muffled through his clothing. ("For a minute there…I felt like I was…being watched.")

"Watched?" Stan asked. "You mean like, by a ghost or something?"

("Yeah…kind of…I don't know.")

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman just shrugged it off for the moment and returned to the earlier subject.

"So does anybody have any costume ideas or anything?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, you should go as your mom!" Cartman replied in his mocking tone of voice. "Seriously Kyle, your mom's such a bitch sometimes that it even scares me!"

"Shut up fat ass!"

The two continued to bitch at each other for another minute or so while Stan and Kenny just looked on and rolled their eyes.

("So…any ideas?")

"Kenny, you wear a costume every day!" Cartman replied, eliciting a scowl from Kenny. "Besides, now that I think about it, we probably shouldn't have a theme."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…uh…it's totally lame and that stuff is for little pussies like Butters, that's why." Cartman answered in a tone of voice that made it sound like he was clearly hiding something.

"What are you talking about? We did that last year!" Stan reminded Cartman. Kyle eventually got the message and donned a smug smirk.

"Oh I get it! You and Wendy are doing something aren't you?"

"Um, no *cough* why would we?"

"You totally are!" Kyle concluded with a smug grin.

"OK fine, whatever, we are, but why does that matter?"

("Well it kind of does dude. It could affect any idea we come up with.")

"Oh come on you guys, I can't be the only one." Cartman said as he looked at Stan. "Stan was the first of us to do it and I'll bet he and Bebe are coming up with a totally gay idea."

"Hell no, I swore off couple costumes since that incident with Wendy in third grade." Stan replied.

The bus showed up the moment Stan had finished his sentence. The quartet boarded with Stan and Kyle sitting together, Cartman sitting with Wendy, and Kenny by himself. Stan looked behind him and took note that Craig, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy were talking amongst themselves.

"Well whatever we dress up as, it better be better than Craig's gang." Stan said as he returned his focus to Kyle.

"Agreed."

"Ideas?"

"Something that doesn't involve a ninja star getting stuck in somebody's eye for starters."

A few seats ahead, Wendy and Cartman were unsuccessfully debating on what they should dress up as.

"Whatever we decide on, we are not being twin Chewbacca's OK?" Cartman asked Wendy. "Don't think I don't know about how you dissed Stan in 3rd grade."

Wendy giggled, remembering how she and Stan had originally planned to be Raggedy Ann and Andy for their first Halloween and how she had joined everyone else in a parade of Chewbacca costumes.

* * *

"All right children go ahead and take your seats I have an announcement to make." Mr. Garrison announced as his 4th grade class walked in the door.

"Kyle got expelled?" Cartman asked.

"Shut up fat ass!"

"Very funny Eric." Mr. Garrison sarcastically replied. "The school has decided to have a Halloween dance this year on Saturday night at 7 P.M. in the gym. Unfortunately we don't currently have any entertainment yet, so if you could find any it would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

"Dude its perfect!" Stan told his friends as they were waiting in line for lunch later in the day. "I could get my dad to play at the dance!"

"That's actually a pretty bad idea dude." Kyle replied.

Stan's face dropped. "Why?"

"The last time 'Lorde' tried to do a live performance, she wound up rubbing her clit on stage and then that record producer tried to kill her."

Stan thought about this for a minute. "Well…yeah…but you three are still the only ones outside of my family that knows that Lorde is my dad. Yeah, it took a while for my dad to get his reputation back after that concert, but if we could just…I don't know…get him to mouth the words or something, we should be fine this time!"

"Whatever dude, it's your family's funeral."

Cartman put his fingers to his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm…that reminds me…what if we could-."

Kyle whipped around to cut him off, well aware of what he was trying to say. "Put a cork in it tubby butt! We do NOT need CartmanBra making a comeback! You hear me!"

"Gee Kyle, how much sand got in your vagina?"

"Damn it Cartman, I do not have sand in my vagina!"

"You might not, but your mom sure does."

Kyle shot him a death stare as the four boys entered the kitchen to get their lunch from Chef.

"Hello there children!" Chef greeted them like he usually did.

"Hey Chef." The four boys responded.

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"I just realized that I need a date to the Halloween dance on Saturday." Kyle answered.

"Oh boy, here he goes on one of his Jew rants again." Cartman added.

Kyle ignored him and continued. "I need a girl that won't go with me as part of a set-up..." Kyle looked at Stan as he said that. "And it needs to be someone who doesn't wind up breaking my heart."

Chef thought about it for a minute. "I see…so what you need is a woman that doesn't want to start a relationship."

"Uh…yeah, basically."

"Well children, the difficulty of that can be compared to making sweet love with a woman. At times, she can be overly feisty and willing to do anything and she might not be willing to take her hands off of you. Others however, can be so stubborn that you need to be a master negotiator in order to get down with her. Here let me sing you a little song…."

" _When the woman knows she wants you, but she's a bit 'fraid to let you know."_

" _That's when you got to move in on her, and let your words flow."_

" _Then you know what you need to do."_

" _You gotta tell her 'My, my, you look like you knew.'"_

" _And when she enters your room all nervous."_

" _You gotta tell her that you're at her service."_

" _And when-."_

"OK, I think I get it dude." Kyle interrupted Chef.

"There, all better?" Chef asked him.

"I…I guess."

"Well, good luck then Kyle."

The boys grabbed their lunches and walked out to find their table.

"I'm screwed." Kyle stated.

Cartman snickered. "Looks like the Jew found another holiday to be lonely on."

("What the hell!?")

The other three looked at Kenny, wondering what the random outburst was about.

"What dude?"

("I swear I just saw a ghost or something!")

"Are you…feeling alright Kenny?" Stan asked.

("I'm not sure…why does this keep happening to me?")

* * *

Over at the girls table, the girls had found themselves in a tight situation as well…or at least one of them anyway.

It took a while for everyone else to notice that Red had zoned out on them.

"So what do you think Red?" Wendy asked the still unresponsive girl. "Red? Red!"

Red suddenly came back to reality. "Oh, sorry! What were you asking?"

"I wanted your opinion on what Cartman and I should dress up as for the dance this Saturday. We're both stumped."

"Something with lots of green." Red answered, suddenly not knowing why she said that.

"Green?"

"Yeah, like…The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk!"

"Cartman was the Hulk last year."

"Oh…well I got nothing then."

The girls returned to their earlier topic about who was going with whom to the dance, causing Red to zone out on her friends once again.

"Nobody seems interested in me." Heidi sighed with a huge amount of disappointment in her voice.

"Don't say that!" Wendy said calmly in an attempt to cheer her up. "I'm sure there's someone out there that's got his eye on you!"

"Easy for you to say." Heidi replied. "How am I supposed to know if there are any?"

"They're probably just shy or something." Bebe chimed in. "That's kind of how Stan was when we first got together."

"But if everyone who likes me is shy, then they won't ask me!"

"Just give it time, that's all!" Wendy replied. "Besides, nobody said you had to go with someone."

"But if I go myself, I'll look like a loser!"

As Wendy kept trying to unsuccessfully cheer Heidi up, Bebe tried to ask Red who she'd want to go with.

"Are you going with anybody Red?"

Red was still out of it at that point and was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She kept staring at something and her face almost looked like she was in a trance.

"Red? RED!" Bebe raised her voice a little as she began snapping her fingers in front of Red's face.

"Wha-! Oh, sorry. What did you want?"

"I said, are you going with anybody to the dance?"

"Not currently, no."

"Anybody you want to go with? I'm sure we can find somebody who would love to go with you!"

Red had once again locked herself in a trance of sorts.

"Red!" Bebe snapped her fingers again as Red got back to reality. "Why do you keep zoning out on us?" Bebe asked with the rest of the table now wondering the same thing.

"Oh…I don't know." Red asked in a tone of voice that indicated she really had no earthly idea why.

Wendy had no doubt in her mind as to what was going on in her brain. She glanced in the direction Red was staring at and noticed she was looking right at the boys table. The other girls started to look that way too.

"Ooohhh…I think someone's got a crush!" Bebe teased.

"No I don't!" Red denied.

"You don't have to be in denial, you know it'd be safe with us!" Heidi reminded her. "So, who is it? It's Clyde isn't it?"

"No."

The girls glanced at the boys again in an attempt to narrow down who Red had been admiring

"Is it Kenny?" Annie asked. "You have to admit, his hidden face does make him hot!"

"Kenny's too perverted for me."

"Butters?"

"No, he doesn't look good in green."

The rest of the girls immediately got very confused over that last sentence.

"Green?" Bebe asked. "Red, what the hell are you talking about? Butters NEVER wears anything green!" Bebe paused for a moment to think and soon enough, she had reached a conclusion. "Oh…I get it! It's Kyle!"

"Kyle?" Red asked.

"It has to be! Why else would you have thought that Butters wore green or that Wendy should dress up as She-Hulk for Halloween? You're in love with Kyle!"

"I…I am?"

Bebe's face suddenly dropped. "You don't know? That's kind of how crushes work."

"It's probably just now starting to bud." Wendy suggested. "For all we know, you've been subconsciously attracted to him for years now and you're just now starting to notice."

Red began to blush, realizing Wendy was right.

"Well…he has always looked cute with his hat off. But hasn't every girl he's ever been in love with broken his heart relatively quickly?"

"Well…." Wendy began. "Yes. What, are you afraid you'd do that to him?"

Red sighed. "A little. But what if I wind up having faked it all like Bebe?"

"Hey!" Bebe replied, having gotten a little offended. "I wasn't faking that!"

"Then why did you leave him for Clyde?" Wendy asked.

"Number one, that was your idea to set him up with me!" Bebe explained. "Number two, he was completely oblivious the entire time, so I don't think he was anywhere near emotionally hurt when I moved on from him. Number three, he wasn't into girls yet so there's no way I could have hurt him. And number four, while it's true I did have feelings for him, I never felt them again after I kissed him."

"So you're saying that you thought he'd be a great guy to be with but once you got the chance 'the fire had been put out'?"

"Yeah, basically."

Wendy turned back to Red. "Red, are you sure you like him?"

"I am now."

"Then go talk to him!" Wendy happily suggested. "If you want him to ask you then the best way to do that is to let him know how you feel!"

"But he's had enough bad experiences with girls!" Red reminded her. "What if he doesn't want to like me back for that very reason?"

"I can talk to him for you!" Bebe suggested.

"You'd do that for me?" Red asked as Bebe nodded.

"I'll let him know one way or another!"

"Oh Bebe, thank you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Kyle x Red anybody?**

 **Anyway, Chapter 1 is done! I hope you like where this episode is going so far! And hopefully I'll have the rest up by Halloween (Saturday)**

 **All reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

RFSP episode #106

Spirits

Chapter 2-Halloween Night

 **A/N: OK, so I was going to split this into three chapters, but I decided to just combine chapters 2 and 3 into one big chapter.**

 **Technical Note: Since current technology does not allow me to implant "Spooky Vision" into your brains, please print out a picture of Barbara Streisand for you to have while reading this. Thank you for using Spooky Vision, making episodes spookier since 1998. :P**

* * *

The school day had ended and Stan was on his way out of South Park Elementary to head back home when he was stopped by Bebe who seemed to have urgent news.

"Stan! Wait up!"

Stan stopped to turn around and smiled as he saw his girlfriend approaching.

"Hey what's happening?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"OK, shoot."

Bebe paused for a moment before speaking as she tried to think of the best way to tell him about Red's crush on Kyle.

"Does Kyle still need a date for the dance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the girls have a solution for him, but I'm going to need you to keep it a secret for a little while."

Stan looked a little puzzled. "What for?"

"You remember Red, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, we're in the same class."

"Well…is Kyle looking for anybody specific to go with?"

Stan, who was still clueless as usual, didn't know what she was trying to say.

"He just said he needs a girl that wasn't involved in a set-up and one that doesn't break his heart."

Bebe didn't seem to understand Kyle's thinking.

"Why is he being so picky?"

"He's not picky." Stan defended his best friend. "But as we all know, he has bad experiences with girls. He's not picky; he's just…analyzing the outcomes or something. But why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"Well you see Stan…Red told us today that she has a thing for Kyle."

Stan looked surprised and amazed at the same time; but his facial expression quickly changed to one of despair.

"Oohhh…that won't end well."

"Why the hell not?"

"Don't you remember? All the girls that ever had a crush on him are the ones that left him practically as soon as it began. You know, Nichole, Rebecca, you…."

"I don't count. He was never into me."

"Fair point. So I guess what you're asking is that I somehow discretely slip Kyle the message that Red wants to go with him so that she can be satisfied and Kyle won't be worried about getting dumped again as long as he's unaware of her crush on him."

"Exactly! Can I get you to do that?"

"I'll try. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. Kyle getting left by another girl is one thing, his best friend having some role in it is another."

"He'll be fine! What could go wrong?"

Bebe kissed Stan on the cheek and walked off. Suddenly, Stan started to clutch his stomach.

"Oogg…now I don't feel so-."

Stan's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden spray of vomit emitting from his mouth.

* * *

Stan walked through the door to his house a few minutes later and began looking for his father.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Oh hello Stanley!" Sharon greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He's upstairs in the office."

Stan ascended the staircase to the upper floor and poked his head into the office where he saw Randy working on a new song. Stan figured that this must be a good time to ask him.

"Oh Hey Stan!"

"Dad, I need to ask you something."

"OK, what?"

"So there's this Halloween dance on Saturday and I was wondering if you could…you know…maybe get Lorde to play?"

"Stan, you do remember what happened the last time I did a live performance, right?"

"Oh come on dad, the school needs entertainment! Can't you just lip sync or something like that? Would you rather just have them use a hologram of you or something?"

"Stan, I don't want a repeat of the near disaster that happened last time, so for now, the answer is no son."

Stan let out a small huff of frustration and left the room.

* * *

Later that night as Kenny lay asleep on his bed in his run-down house, he was suddenly awoken by what sounded like a faint whisper.

" _ **Keeennnnyyyyyy…."**_

Kenny rubbed his eyes a little to wake himself up more.

("Hello?")

" _ **Sit…down…."**_

("Is somebody there?")

" _ **And…shut…up…."**_

Now Kenny was really starting to freak out. He began to call out to the voices to ask why they were in his house.

("W-Who the hell are you!? W-Why are you here?")

As soon as Kenny asked the question, he suddenly felt as if some supernatural force was passing right through his body, causing him to scream out of fear.

"Damn it Kenny!" Kenny heard his mom from his parent's bedroom. "I'm trying to sleep over here!"

"Hey quiet down bitch!" Stuart replied to his wife. Kenny figured they were drunk again. He recognized that drunken tone of voice anywhere.

Kenny just tried to block out the noise and fall back asleep; hoping he wouldn't be disturbed by anymore weird voices.

* * *

The next day was Friday, the day before Halloween. Stan and Kyle were the first ones to arrive at their usual bus stop. Stan had thought of a way to tell Kyle that Red wanted to go with him to the dance without revealing her crush on him.

"So do you still not have a date yet?" Stan asked.

"No, I think I'll just go by myself. It'll actually be a lot easier that way. I won't have to make any extra plans or anything."

"So…you want to be alone?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Kyle answered. "What, did you find me somebody?"

"Uh…yeah."

Kyle's face instantly lit up. "Really!?"

"Yeah uh…Bebe had told me yesterday that um…Red was the only girl without a date for tomorrow night." Stan said with his fingers crossed behind his back where Kyle couldn't see them. In Stan's defense, he wasn't technically lying as Red did need a date; and saying that she was the only girl left was the only excuse he could think of to make sure Kyle went along with it.

"The only one?" Kyle asked with the slightest bit of suspicion in his voice.

"The one and only."

Kyle sighed, having already found a problem with that; even though he believed Stan's partial lie.

"Well that's just great. If she's really the only one left, then that just make me look like I pitied her if I went with her."

"It won't be out of pity Kyle, I'm sure of it!"

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Just…trust me on this alright? I mean, do you want to go with her or not? If you truly do, then it's not out of pity then, is it?"

"You're right…but somehow, I just don't know."

It wasn't long after that conversation when Cartman and Kenny showed up. Kenny looked pretty tired and his eyes seemed to be really struggling to stay open.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Stan asked.

Kenny groaned from lack of sleep. ("I woke up in the middle of the night and it took me an hour to fall back asleep.")

"What the hell woke you up?" Stan asked in astonishment. "You're the heaviest sleeper I know!"

"No, Cartman's the heaviest sleeper we know!" Kyle added.

"Screw you, you dirty Jew!" Cartman retorted while Stan and Kyle laughed.

("Heh heh heh! No, actually I was woken up by these…strange voices.")

"Voices?"

("Yeah…voices. I looked all around but I didn't see anybody. I just kept hearing something calling my name. It kept saying something about sitting down and shutting up. I don't know what to make of any of this you guys! Do you think I'm being haunted?")

Kyle put his hand to his chin and began to think up a possible theory.

"Well, well Kenny." Cartman added. "It seems like your immortality's caught up to you after all these years!"

("Oh shut up fat ass.") Kenny was only able to mutter this in a soft tone of voice due to not having enough energy to yell due to his lack of sleep.

"Sit down? And shut up? Hmm…why does this sound so damn familiar?"

"It was probably your mom Kyle." Cartman mockingly theorized. "She was probably telling you to sit down while she helped you use a douche to get that sand out of your vagina!"

"God-damn it Cartman, I do not have sand in my vagina!"

"In fact Kyle, that same douche was probably the one that competed against Turd Sandwich for the mascot election! And since he was filled up with Kyle's sand he was able to use his sandiness to get everyone on his side-aw son of a bitch! You stupid Jews ruin everything!"

"What about your mom, huh fat ass!? I'll bet she's laid people on the beach before!"

Stan just pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for the bus to show up.

* * *

Later in Mr. Garrison's class, Mr. Garrison announced that the dance still needed entertainment and had gotten so desperate at that point that they would've allowed Mr. Hat to do stand-up if they had no other options.

"And so the school is now considering auditions for the entertainment tomorrow night. Should the auditions happen, we'll get the word out and they'll be held in the gymnasium tomorrow morning. Personally, I recommend you don't bother trying, as performing on stage in an elementary school never gets you anywhere at all in life."

Stan raised his hand. "Yes Stan?"

"You still hate Kathie Lee Gifford, don't you?"

"You're damn right I still do Stan! And do you see where I wound up? I rest my case."

"You know what would be awesome?" Cartman asked rhetorically, with key emphasis on the word "awesome" "If Lorde could play for the dance." Stan realized Cartman deliberately said that just to piss him off; so he shot him a death glare.

However, much to Stan's surprise, it actually had a positive effect, as all the girls in the room instantly agreed and wished that Lorde could come.

"Just leave it to Stan." Craig remarked in his trademark unenthusiastic tone of voice. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm sure he'd have no problem getting Lorde to come back."

"What makes you so sure?" Stan asked.

"You got her to play at Cartman's party last year, remember?"

" _Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't mention that."_ Stan thought to himself. _"Shit, I guess I'm going to have to change dad's mind somehow."_

"One more thing children." Mr. Garrison regained his class' attention. "There's going to be a costume contest during the dance, but it's a GROUP entry contest. You'll need a group of four in order to enter."

"Oh we're going to win this thing for sure!" Token stated triumphantly as Jimmy, Craig, and Clyde agreed with him.

"Suck my balls, you black asshole!" Cartman retorted. "Our costumes are going to beat the shit out of yours!"

"Boy, if I could win that contest, I would be soooooo happy." Craig stated.

* * *

"Hello there children!"

"Hey Chef."

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

("Chef…I think I'm being visited...")

"By who? The visitors?"

("No…by ghosts.")

"Ghosts? Kenny, are you sure?" Chef asked.

("I can't think of what else it could be. Last night I heard voices calling out to me in my sleep and one of them sounded very familiar….")

Chef thought about it for a bit. "I think it might have something to do with your immortality, but that's just a hunch though."

("My immortality?")

"Of course!" Chef began to explain. "Some people say that ghosts roam the Earth before moving onto the afterlife because they felt like their lives were unfulfilled. They may have had something, a goal for instance, that they wanted to accomplish or wanted to tell somebody something important but they died before they got the chance."

("But why would they want to talk to me?")

"Well…you are immortal. Maybe they know they can count on an immortal to grant their wishes since immortals would have all the time in the world to accomplish what they want them to do. Maybe you should go see a psychic. Perhaps a psychic could explain this to you. Anything else bothering you, children?"

"Well I have an idea on who I want to ask to the dance." Kyle explained. "But I still don't want to risk getting my heart broken. But I still feel like I should, since she's apparently the only girl without a date for tomorrow; but that'll just make it a date out of pity, wouldn't it?"

"Well, that depends on whether or not you choose to see it that way Kyle. Do you really want to go with her?"

"I do! Well…I think."

"Then go for it Kyle! After all, you gotta' get the lovin' while the lovins' hot!"

Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman walked back out into the cafeteria with their lunches with Cartman commenting that Kyle would need to make sure to not leak his vaginal sand on to his date.

"Stan?" Chef asked before Stan walked out.

"Yeah?"

"She's not really the only girl without a date, is she?"

Stan sighed. "No, but she has a crush on him and Kyle said yesterday that he didn't want to pursue a relationship so I didn't know what else to do other than lie like that."

"Well, I guess we'll just to have to see what happens then. Thanks again for that tip Stan!"

"Tip?"

"Uh…nothing. Move along now, you're holding up the line!"

As Stan walked back out into the cafeteria, Chef pondered on what Stan had said.

" _He lied saying she was the only single one left…hmmm…I wonder if I could get a woman to make sweet love if I tell her that I'm the only single man…that might work!"_

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the school day that Kyle had finally made up his mind. He took a couple of deep breaths, rehearsed exactly what he was going to say a few times, and approached Red from behind as she was at her locker.

" _OK Kyle…you can do this…don't mess this up…or Cartman will never let you hear the end of it."_

Kyle slowly walked up to Red and cleared his throat. Red turned around and blushed a little, thinking she knew what he was going to do.

"Oh uh…Kyle! What are you up to?"

Kyle felt his face get a little hot as well. He was afraid he'd screw it all up. But since he still thought that she was the only girl left without a date, surely she'd say yes, right?

"So um…Red. Are you going to the Halloween dance tomorrow night?" Kyle asked with more nervousness in his voice then mankind could ever have thought possible.

"Yes I…am. Are you going with anyone?"

Kyle looked a little confused for a brief moment, but quickly went back to his previous look of anxiety. What Kyle didn't know is that Stan and Kenny had walked onto the scene from a ways behind Kyle. As soon as they noticed what was happening, they immediately stopped and watched with high anticipation.

"Errrr…not currently. I was wondering if…you…would…want…to…go with…me…to the dance tomorrow?"

Red knew that this was her chance. Here she was, her unrealized-until-the-day-before dream coming true. Her crush was asking her out and all she had to do to make that dream a reality was to say one three letter word. That was it. Three letters that she needed to let loose from her heart and out into the air through her mouth and she would have her ticket to getting closer to her crush. It was easy…or at least it should've been.

Red knew how easy saying those three letters would be…so why did she feel compelled to say an entirely different, and shorter, word instead?

Red knew why. As much as the reality of it pained her, she knew all too damn well why.

She stood there, waiting for her brain to make a decision. She knew she only had two logical options, but she feared that one was no better than the other. She knew that the word "heartbreak" was all too familiar with Kyle's vocabulary. Every girl that ever broke Kyle's heart up until that point had done so after just one date. She knew that that was the case with Rebecca Cotswolds, Nichole, and a couple of others, and she didn't want her name to be the next entry to that list.

She had no idea what to do. She knew that if she rejected him right then and there, Kyle would instantly be devastated; especially if it turned out that he liked her back. And if that was the case, she feared that accepting his offer would only lead to a very awkward night between the two of them that could, worst case scenario, end with one of them doing something drastic that could offend or enrage the other into storming out on them.

Red sympathized with Kyle too much to let that happen to him. She knew she should've said no. She knew it would be better to let him down instantly rather than build his hopes up and let him down later. She tried to force the despicable two letter word out of her mouth, but she couldn't. (And still unknown to the two of them, Cartman had joined Stan and Kenny in the background, looked over at what was happening, and seemed as if he was striking up some kind of deal with them.)

"You mean…as your date?" Red asked.

"Well…yeah, what else?" was Kyle's response.

This was it. Yes or no. Possible heartbreak now or later. It all depended on Red's answer.

"Well…yes." Red spat the word out as fast as she could.

Kyle's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You mean it!?" he asked as excitedly as a kid would on Christmas morning.

"Uh…yeah!"

Kyle, not wanting to embarrass himself, calmly and coolly said "Great! I'll um…come by your house at 7:30?"

"That works."

"See…see you then."

Kyle walked away, never having noticed that Cartman was handing money over to Stan, in the other direction. The minute he was out of sight from everyone, he ran down the hall, cheering and jumping like a giddy idiot.

Bebe walked by a second later and instantly figured out what had just happened when she saw her friend standing there that way.

"What happened?" Bebe asked Stan to confirm her theory.

"Kyle just asked Red out." Stan answered.

"Really!? What did she say!?" Bebe asked with a lot of excitement.

"She said yes!"

"Awww…." Bebe could see Kyle and Red getting together and thought they'd be really cute. "So how'd you give Kyle the message?"

"I…may have told him that Red was the only girl left without a date."

Bebe's cheery expression instantly died. "You what?"

"What else was I supposed to do? You told me to make sure he'd ask her and I couldn't think of any other way!"

"I thought you said he didn't want a relationship!"

"And I thought you said she did, so that was the best way I could think of. All we can do now is just hope that it works…somehow."

* * *

Later that night, Kenny asked Butters for the address of Doctor Lindsay. He knew that he had gone there with Cartman once to get psychic advice, since they had both believed Cartman was dead at the time. Kenny laughed, knowing that only Butters and Cartman would be that stupid to think that Cartman was a ghost when everyone else had just been ignoring him.

Kenny finally arrived at Lindsay's office after a very long trek through town. He knocked on the door and the psychic doctor answered.

"Oh hello little boy!" She happily greeted him. "What can I do for you tonight?"

("Well…I need your help. You're an expert on the paranormal aren't you?")

"I am indeed."

("That's great! I need your help.")

"Certainly! Come on inside."

Kenny entered the house and Lindsay closed the door behind him and joined him at a table in another part of the room.

"Now what seems to be troubling you child?"

("Well…I feel like I'm being haunted…by ghosts.")

"I see…tell me more. When did this start?"

("Yesterday. I was standing at the bus stop yesterday morning with my friends, when all of a sudden, I felt like I was being watched. Then just last night, I was woken up by eerily-sounding voices that were calling my name. And one of them said something familiar. Something about sitting down and shutting up.")

"Very intriguing. What was your name again?"

("Kenny.")

""Well Kenny, is there anything else you feel the need to tell me? You can trust me with anything else that you feel would be helpful."

Kenny paused for a moment. Kenny figured that no harm could come from telling this woman about his immortality, but he figured she wouldn't believe him. The only way he had gotten anybody to believe that he was immortal was with the effects of that potion Dylan had made for him the year before.

"Hmmm…." Doctor Lindsay began to hum. "I can sense that something is…unhuman about you. Am I correct?"

Kenny figured that if she really could sense it, then he may as well come clean.

("Well…somebody I know did suggest to me today that the ghosts could be visiting me and me alone due to my…um…*ahem*…immortality.")

Doctar Lindsay's facial expression showed that of both intrigue and surprise.

"Immortality, you say?"

("I know it sounds crazy, but-.")

"Oh no, no, no, no, no child, don't say that! As a psychic, I get all kinds of people telling me things about how they have some supernatural essence inside them. Don't think I don't believe you."

("Do you think that it has anything to do with the ghosts though?")

"There's only one way to find out. Come with me to the back."

Doctor Lindsay led Kenny to the back room where a table was set up for a séance. The table was adorned with four candles, an Ouija board, a glass of water, a blank piece of paper, and a single nickel. Kenny sat down as Lindsay began lighting the candles that adorned the room. Once she was done, she turned off all the lights and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"We're going to have a séance to try and make contact with these spirits. If we succeed in drawing one's attention, we can ask it questions. Are you ready?"

Kenny nodded. "Alright then. Let us begin. Take my hand and close your eyes."

Kenny did as she said and Lindsay began the ceremony with a prayer for safety.

"To whatever greater power it may concern…." Lindsay began. "We ask that you protect us from any malevolent spirit that may wish to do us harm…."

Lindsay whispered to Kenny to open his eyes and he did.

"Now then…are there any spirits here tonight that would like to speak with us?"

Nothing happened.

"Please, if there are any visiting spirits here tonight; make your presence known to us."

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Doctor Lindsay whispered to Kenny that they needed to be patient. The anxiety was almost too much for Kenny. He had been in the form of a spirit after every single one of his deaths, but he had never tried to see one when he was alive.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Kenny and Lindsay heard something rattle. They looked around the room, but they didn't see anything different.

"If there is a spirit among us, please make your presence known by using one of the items on the table."

Just then, the nickel started to shake a little bit. The five cent coin slowly inched its way over to the Ouija board. Lindsay and Kenny both put their hands on the pendulum of the board as it began to move across the board.

The pendulum moved over towards the letter Y, then to E, and then to S. Lindsay began to recite the letters that it moved to.

"I-A-M-H-E-R-E. Spirit, what is thy name?"

The pendulum began to move again.

"V…E…R…O…N…I…C…A. Kenny, do you know anybody named Veronica?"

("No.")

"Hmmm…perhaps it's an adult that you only referred to by last name."

The pendulum began to move again.

"C…R…A…B…T…R…E…E. Veronica Crabtree. Is that anybody you know?"

Kenny's eyes instantly widened at the shock.

("Ms. Crabtree!")

"Who?"

("That's my old bus driver Ms. Crabtree! She was killed by that Michael Deets guy several years ago!")

"Veronica!" Lindsay called out to the spirit. "What is it that you desire?"

Suddenly, everything in the room began to rattle and shake. A bright light of some kind appeared in the middle of the room and it slowly began to take on a more distinct form. After a few minutes of chaos, everything in the room calmed down and Kenny was gazing upon the ghost of his former bus driver.

" _ **SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"**_ was the first thing Ms. Crabtree said.

Doctor Lindsay wasn't able to see her. "Did it work Kenny?"

("Yeah! I can see here right here! Can you?")

"No…go ahead and ask it why it's bothering you."

" _ **SIT DOWN AND-wait a minute, what the hell am I doing here!? What the fuck's going on!?"**_

("Uh…hello? Erm…spirit of Ms. Crabtree! Why did you visit me the other day?")

" _ **Well it is Halloween after all. I was in the afterlife and-."**_

("You don't have to explain that much. I've been to Hell a few times and I think I saw you in there just last week.")

" _ **Oh. Well then-wait, what the hell do you mean you've BEEN there?"**_

("Erm…nothing. Just keep going.")

" _ **Anyway little boy, I know you were that pervert on that bus I drove. Yes, I remember now…you always had a Playboy magazine or something else like that with you."**_

("So…what do you want from me?")

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cartman residence, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were standing in their costumes waiting impatiently for Kenny to arrive.

"Son of a bitch, if that poor asshole doesn't get here in the next five minutes, I'm going to kill him!" Cartman complained.

Just then, the door opened and Kenny walked in with his costume on. The four boys were all dressed in their old ninja costumes from long before, but they didn't dare use real weapons after having learned their lesson the last time. Their weapons were made of plastic and bought cheap at a pharmacy.

"Where the hell have you been you poor piece of shit?" Cartman asked.

("I was at that psychic's house and it turns out…I was being watched by ghosts!")

"Nuh-uh!" Cartman begged to differ.

("Yeah-huh! She's standing right next to me!")

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were unable to see Ms. Crabtree's ghost.

"Oh very funny Kenny!" Cartman said.

("Told you they wouldn't believe me.") Kenny said to the ghost. The ghost then flew right into Cartman's body and temporarily possessed him.

" **I am here you damn kids! Now sit down and shut up!"**

The ghost left Cartman's body and Cartman came to a few seconds later.

"What the hell was that!?" Cartman asked, now a little freaked out.

("Ms. Crabtree! That's the ghost of Ms. Crabtree!")

"Our old cranky bus driver?" Kyle asked.

("Yeah!")

"What the hell does she want?"

The other three boys still couldn't see the ghost, so Kenny acted as Ms. Crabtree's "translator".

("She told me earlier that she's fine in the afterlife, but that one thing still bothers her.")

"OK, what?"

("Well…believe it or not, she said that she had a book she wanted to publish, an autobiography to be exact.")

"An autobiography?" Stan asked in disbelief.

("I know, that caught me off guard too. She said that right before Michael Deets murdered her, she loaned the final draft to somebody for them to proofread, but she can't remember who.")

"Let me guess." Kyle added. "We're going to have to let her join us for trick-or-treating just so she can survey several people at once and try to deduct who she loaned the book to from the people we see tonight."

("Yeah, basically.")

With some hesitation at first, the boys reluctantly agreed to let her come along, since Kenny was the only person that could see her.

"OK, its 5:30 now and its dark out. We have about an hour and a half to go trick-or-treating before we need to get ready for the dance and pick up our dates." Stan reminded the group. "We need to somehow avoid anything that resembles zombies, murderous goldfish, goatee-wearing evil twins, pirate ghosts, Biggie Smalls, or any Redbox robbers."

"So what exactly are you and Wendy dressing up as?" Stan asked Cartman as the four boys stepped outside to begin their candy route.

"What, you thought I'd change costumes in the middle of the night?" Cartman answered. "I got her to be a ninja too!"

* * *

An hour and a half later the boys headed back home to get ready for the dance. They had each acquired a very substantial amount of candy, but to Cartman, it didn't make up for the fact that after all these years, people still mistook him for Bruce Vilanch, which greatly pissed him off.

The boys had yet to find the person that Ms. Crabtree had loaned her final draft to and she herself still couldn't remember either.

Cartman made a brief stop at his house before getting Wendy, when he found a note from his mother on the kitchen table.

" _Eric—I've gone out for a little 'photo shoot'. I might be back late. Don't forget to take the key with you. Have fun sweetie! –Mom."_

Cartman rolled his eyes, wondering just what the hell she was up to this time.

* * *

At exactly 7:30 like he had said, Kyle knocked on the front door of Red's house; his anxiety increasing with every second he waited. After what felt like two hours, even though it was only thirty seconds, Red opened the door and smiled at her crush while trying to hide her fear of breaking his heart at the same time. Red was dressed up as Wonder Woman.

Kyle instantly felt a blush coming and did his best to hide it.

"O-Oh my God…."

Red seemed to frown for a bit. "What? You don't-?"

"No Red, you look GREAT!" Kyle replied; completely unaware that small beads of sweat had started to trickle down his forehead.

"Thanks!"

"Uh…are you ready to go?"

Red nodded and Kyle, along with an extreme anxiety storm, bravely extended his hand and took Red by the arm.

* * *

Stan and Bebe, who were dressed as a male ninja and a witch respectively, walked in the door of the school's gym, wondering who the entertainment for the dance was…when they saw the most unexpected answer.

"Oh my GOD, LORDE is here!" Bebe squealed in delight. Stan looked completely mystified as to Lorde's presence, but of course, this didn't stop him from taking credit for Lorde having shown up after all. Bebe, knowing that Stan had some sort of connection with Lorde, instantly thought her boyfriend had done this for her.

"You got Lorde to play, didn't you?" she asked him with intense joy in her eyes.

"Uh…oh yeah, totally!"

"Oh Stan, you're the best!" Bebe said before she kissed Stan on the cheek and ran off to talk with her friends for a bit, who were all just as excited. Stan walked over to the stage and got as close to "Lorde" as possible and spoke to Lorde while staring in the other direction from her so he wouldn't invoke any suspicion.

"Psst, dad!" Stan tried to whisper as best he could.

"Lorde" turned around and saw his son there and shuffled over a bit to talk to him.

"Oh hey Stan! Surprised?" Randy asked through his disguise

"No kidding! I thought you said you weren't going to do this?"

"Well, I ultimately realized that I didn't want to let you down son. One of these days, I was going to have to make some kind of public appearance, so I figured, why not just a small elementary school dance?"

"But how are you going to keep your voice sounding feminine?"

"Easy, I'll just do what you suggested and lip sync."

"You're the greatest dad!"

* * *

The dance had progressed smoothly, but Kyle and Red were having a bit of a…awkward time. They more or less just stood near each other and neither of them could work up the courage to start dancing with the other. It wasn't until Randy decided to do one of his slower paced songs, the kind that you can slow-dance to, that Kyle finally felt like making a move.

"Um…Red?" Kyle asked, successfully gaining her attention.

"Do you…want to…dance?"

"Um…yeah." Red answered.

Red knew that she should've been ecstatic about dancing with her crush, but at the same time she was worried that if she was going to break Kyle's heart in some way, that that would be the moment for it.

Kyle placed his hand on Red's shoulder and the other hand on her hip and Red did the same with her hands. Kyle wasn't sure if he had ever been this intimate before; so naturally, it was all he could do to not blush for the umpteenth time that night. He was just glad that, for the moment at least, Kenny was still off trying to help Ms. Crabtree's ghost. Kenny making some off-hand perverted comment about him and Red was the last thing he needed at that moment; that and Cartman saying anything about sand-filled vaginas.

" _He better be here by the time the costume contest starts!"_

It took a minute, but Kyle and Red eventually adapted to a rhythm that they could both keep up with and they began to really enjoy themselves after that. Kyle and Red both wound up staring subconsciously into each other's eyes at one point and, still without being completely aware of it, were on the verge of kissing. They leaned forward, close their eyes, and-.

"Alright everyone!" came a nasty interruption over the sound system. Kyle and Red were both caught completely off-guard and quickly backed away from each other once they realized what almost happened; both their faces turning a vivid shade of red from embarrassment and affection.

"It's time for the costume contest! Get in your groups of four and make your way to the stage please!"

Kyle looked at Red. "I…uh…."

"No, go ahead. I know what you mean." Red replied with approval.

* * *

Kenny had come back at that point and he took his place on the stage with his friends as the winners were about to be announced.

"And the group that wins this large sack of candy for 'best costume' is…."

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny eagerly awaited the result in anticipation.

"…Craig, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy for their Chewbacca costumes!"

("WHAT!?")

"OH, COME ON!" Stan yelled.

"God-damn it Craig, you son of a bitch!" Cartman yelled at them. Craig just smirked smugly under his Chewbacca mask and flipped the boys off as he and his friends claimed their candy prize.

("You're the next person whose eye I'm throwing a ninja star into asshole!")

* * *

Later that night, after the dance had ended, Kyle walked Red back to her house. They both felt confident that their little date had been a success, with Red feeling relieved that she hadn't broken Kyle's heart, but still wishing that their near-kiss hadn't been interrupted, while Kyle was sure that even with the near-kiss, Red wouldn't want a relationship from it. He had successfully taken a girl to the Halloween dance and he thought no more of it than that.

Naturally, when the pair finally arrived back at Red's front door, Kyle was unsure of how to say good-night to her.

"Well uh…here we are." Kyle mentioned once they got to her house.

"Listen…Kyle." Red began to say just before she headed inside. "I uh…had a really fun time with you tonight."

"Me…me too." Kyle agreed.

Red had the urge to ask him if he wanted to hang out with her again anytime soon, but something still held her back.

"Kyle…." Red blushed as she tried to spit the question out.

"Yes?" Kyle asked.

"Do…uh…would you…um…see…see you later. Good night."

"Good night."

They had said good-night but something kept the two standing right where they were. A whole minute had passed before they once again subconsciously began to draw closer to each other. Their lips slowly inched their way over to the others…but right before they could do anything, Kyle's phone vibrated in his pocket. Kyle snapped back to reality and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that his mother had sent him a text.

"Oh uh…that's my mom. I better be on my way home. I'll…see you later…Red."

"Thanks for walking me home Kyle." Red replied with a warm smile.

"You're…you're welcome."

Kyle stared at Red for another twenty seconds before waving good-bye and turning back around to head home. Red didn't go inside until Kyle had disappeared from her sight.

"I love you Kyle…." Red whispered to herself as she watched him walk off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny met at Cartman's house to divide the candy they had obtained the night before. As one would expect, all four were still pissed off about having lost the costume contest to Craig's gang.

"That son of a bitch!" Kyle seethed. "Chewbacca! Why does it ALWAYS have to be Chewbacca!?"

The four boys eventually calmed down after digging their teeth into the various sweets laid out on the table before them.

"So Kenny?" Stan asked. "Did you ever find who had Ms. Crabtree's book?"

("Yeah! After the dance I asked all the adult chaperones if they knew anything, and as it turns out, Chef had it this whole time!")

"Chef had Ms. Crabtree's autobiography?"

("Yeah! Who would've guessed? Turns out, Chef had finished reading over it and writing down a few notes before he sent it to the publishers on her behalf since she was already dead, right before he joined the Super Adventure Club. He somehow completely forgot about it when he joined the club, and even after we got him back in Nexton last year, he still hadn't remembered!")

"Where is it now?"

("Chef went ahead and sent it to the publishers. I got the chance to read it before he did, and I have to admit, for a pretty bitchy bus driver, she had a somewhat interesting life.")

"Really?"

("Eh, maybe not. That's how I saw it at least.")

"Well anyway, Halloween's over." Cartman pointed out. "What's next?"

("We look at what Chef gave me last night right before I left his house.")

"What is it?"

Kenny reached inside his pocket and pulled out the latest issue of Crack Whore Magazine, and sure enough, Liane Cartman was on the front cover.

"Whoa dude!" Kyle exclaimed. "Cartman's mom still does this?"

"Ooh, ooh, let me see!" Stan tried to grab the magazine out of Kenny's hands.

"N-no, shut up you guys!" Cartman tried to disprove the evidence. "She told me she was at a photo shoot last night!"

"Well, I guess we know what the photos were of, huh fat ass?" Kyle smirked.

Cartman began to seethe. "*grumble* You guys!"

("Ooohh, this one's hot!")

"Damn Cartman! Your mom is STILL a dirty slut!"

Cartman growled through his teeth. "You…guys! Aw, son of a bitch!"

* * *

 **A/N: First off, my profoundest apologies for getting this done after Halloween. I don't know if it was badly timed writer's block or what, but I hope y'all can forgive me. :)**

 **Next holiday special, I'm going to start earlier so I can meet the deadline.**

 **But anyway, that now makes six episodes of RFSP! I'm not sure how many the first season is going to have, but I already have the "main plot" episodes planned out and I have the season finale in mind already.**

 **And will I make Kyle and Red a couple? Well whatever happens to them, like any romance should, it's going to be drawn out and have several ups and downs in the process. Even if I don't make them a couple, I assure you, through all of their roses, buds, and thorns, they'll both come out OK in the end. :)**

 **Some of you are probably wondering what exactly some very small details in this episode meant, such as Kenny's mention of Nexton in the end, or who this "Dylan" person is and what the potion he made is all about, or even *ahem* how the hell Chef is still alive, human, and living in South Park.**

 **Well those things I just listed go back to the first four episodes of RFSP. I recommend you go read those if you're curious, as those four episodes kind of set the "fanon factors", or whatever you want to call it, for this series. And while the OC's/main story arc of RFSP originate from those four (as well as the one-shot/mini-episode "One Year Later" that comes after episode four) and will get a mention every now and then, the next "story arc" episode won't be for a little while, so stay tuned for that as well.**

 **And in case you were wondering, I was listening to "Dreams of an Absolution" when I wrote the part where Kyle takes Red back to her house. :)**

 **Keep a lookout for the next story!**

 **All reviews, favorites, and follows are every much appreciated!**


End file.
